


nightmares

by novoaa1



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope Mikaelson Needs a Hug, but they haven't like. made it official or anything, hope has nightmares, lizzie saltzman being a badass witch, lizzie wants to help, pov lizzie saltzman, they do snarky banter cause duh its them, they're kind of a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: Hope smiles then and it’s like magic, eyes crinkling at the corners, something like adoration evident upon her gorgeous features. “You were worried about me, huh?” she teases, her voice hoarse and gravelly from sleep, and Lizzie rolls her eyes (even as her cheeks burn hotter under their familiar flirtatious banter).“Whatever,” Lizzie groans, shooting her a playful glare. "Don’t let it get to your head.”“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Hope quips back without missing a beat, amusement sparkling in her eyes.Or: Hope has nightmares sometimes... but, Lizzie's there to help.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> idea that sorta just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone so uh... enjoy?

Hope has nightmares, sometimes. (More like _all_ the time).

She insists that it’s fine whenever Lizzie asks, insists that _she’s_ fine—but, Lizzie knows better. 

She always had, even when they hated each other; and, now that they’re doing… well, whatever it is they’re doing, it’s different. 

It’s different, because Lizzie doesn’t have to stop herself from caring like she used to. She doesn’t have to act like she’s indifferent to it all, when, really, nothing could possibly be further from the truth. 

Because, now, they’re not enemies—no, they’re something more, even if Lizzie hesitates to define it with a label. 

Enemies don’t smile at each other like _that_ or fall asleep between classes cuddled up snugly with one another in the same bed or share soft kisses at night under the cover of darkness where no one else can see how much they care for one another. 

They’re not enemies, and that means that Lizzie worries when Hope appears for morning classes with dark bags under beautiful green eyes and noticeably smudged makeup and a shorter tolerance for teenaged bullshit than usual. 

(Seriously, Jed had sneezed the other day in class, and Hope had whirled around in her seat to fix the boy with a murderous glare, hissing, “Shut _up_ ,” before promptly turning back around. 

And, obviously, it was hilarious, and absolutely something that Lizzie herself would do without the slightest provocation… but, not Hope. _Never_ Hope… even if she was just fantastic at brooding.)

And, because of that, Lizzie doesn’t hesitate to re-charm that simple silver bangle she’d originally modified to zap her for every bitchy thing that came out of her mouth (it’s not like it would’ve lasted for very long, anyhow)—this time, given she’s done her spell correctly, it’ll shock her every time Hope’s heartbeat reaches something alarming (or, ‘tachycardia,’ as the fancy library book called it). 

It’s perfect, because, not only does it alert her whenever Hope has a nightmare, but it also (should) alert her whenever Hope is in danger, which, considering her infuriating inclination to run directly towards trouble rather than far, far away, Lizzie figures it’s only a matter of time before her newest trinket proves useful. 

As it is, she isn’t surprised when she’s rudely awoken by an electrocuting jolt at 3:04am in the morning, according to the digital clock upon her and Josie's shared nightstand; and, even if it’s an entirely ungodly hour to be awake, her annoyance is rapidly supplanted by a sensation of all-too-familiar ice-cold worry that grips her tightly as she throws back her covers and quietly slips out of bed before padding barefoot towards the door, desperate to get to Hope as soon as humanly possible.

Once she’s closed her and Josie's door safely behind her with a soft _click!_ , she’s breaking into a jog down the empty halls, taking her first right and halting abruptly at the third door on the left—Hope’s room. 

She hears tiny muffled whimpers from inside (the sound of it breaks her heart) and a stifled _crash!_ as something falls to the floor (Hope’s magic always tended to act up when the nightmares were bad)—slowly, she’s twisting open the knob and letting herself in, her heart clenching at the sight of an unconscious Hope thrashing beneath her navy-blue sheets, beads of sweat dotting her forehead that glimmer in the scant moonlight streaming through the window, strangled noises escaping her all the while. 

“Hope?” Lizzie whispers gently into the darkness, cautiously approaching the mattress where Hope tosses and turns, wincing as another _crash!_ indicates something falling and (possibly) breaking somewhere off to her right. 

“ _Hope?_ ” Lizzie tries again, louder this time, already reaching out a tentative hand for the girl as she cries softly into the night, chest heaving, body struggling and straining for… well, for _what_ , Lizzie isn’t quite sure, but she knows it’s not good. 

Nothing. 

Sighing quietly to herself, Lizzie lays a tender hand upon Hope’s bare shoulder (she’s wearing a gorgeous red tank top that Lizzie had once told her she liked), fighting the urge to flinch as Hope jerks in place and—

She’s thrown backwards into the air without warning, flying for approximately a second before crashing loudly into the closed wooden door with a solid _thunk!_ , the metal knob hitting painfully against her lower back (she’ll definitely have a bruise tomorrow)—and, just as soon as it happens, it’s over, her body slumping gracelessly to the hardwood flooring in a crumpled heap. 

(At this point, it'd be a freaking _miracle_ if the noise hasn’t woken her dad yet.)

But, she thinks as she lets out a soft groan, cheek squished against the hardwood, it sounds like Hope is finally awake, if the trembling “Lizzie? Oh my God, _Lizzie_ ,” is anything to go by. 

So, she grits her teeth against the pain and hauls herself to her feet, taking a moment to gather herself as she sees a wide-eyed Hope sitting upright in a mess of bedsheets, one hand clamped over her mouth, pale shoulders shaking violently with every strained breath. 

“Hey,” Lizzie manages lamely as she trudges (with a slight limp in her gait) over to the bed, unable to stop an affectionate smile from tugging at her lips. “Room for one more?”

Hope blinks owlishly up at her, green eyes round with shock and disbelief, and Lizzie resists the urge to roll her eyes (even if the sight of the infamous Hope Mikaelson well and truly speechless for once is rather satisfying to witness). 

“C’mon, Mikaelson,” she urges impatiently, though there’s a softer undertone to her voice that she only ever uses with Hope (and Josie), one that wordlessly communicates all the kinder things she’ll never say. “Scoot over. You’re hogging all the space.”

Hope’s lips twitch slightly at that, and she dutifully shifts herself further onto one side of the bed, making room for Lizzie, who grins easily and climbs atop the mattress, feeling Hope’s curious gaze upon her all the while. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Lizzie asks once she’s settled herself cross-legged across from Hope, even if she already knows the answer—and, when Hope purses her lips and gives the slightest shake of her head in response, she’s not surprised. 

“How’d you know I was… " Hope trails off, hesitance sparkling visibly in magnificent green irises as she bites her lower lip. “You know.”

Lizzie just gives her the softest of smiles, ignoring the way her heart skips a beat in her ribcage when a slight flush tinges Hope’s cheeks in response. 

“Charm bracelet,” she replies, holding up her left arm, where the silver bangle rests around her wrist—Hope quirks a single brow at that and Lizzie blushes slightly, suddenly feeling inexplicably shy under the weight of her intent gaze. “I was, um… I was worried, okay?”

Hope smiles then and it’s like magic, eyes crinkling at the corners, something like adoration evident upon her gorgeous features. “You were worried about me, huh?” she teases, her voice hoarse and gravelly from sleep, and Lizzie rolls her eyes (even as her cheeks burn hotter under their familiar flirtatious banter). 

“Whatever,” Lizzie groans, shooting her a playful glare. "Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Hope quips back without missing a beat, amusement sparkling in her eyes. 

Lizzie scoffs with mock derision before allowing her features to grow more serious, more shy. “Do you, um… Do you think you can get back to sleep?” she questions unobtrusively, the flush upon her cheeks deepening as Hope’s smirk widens. 

“Well, that depends,” Hope replies, feigning thoughtfulness for a moment. “Will you stay with me?”

Lizzie thinks her brain halts all function for a solid 10 seconds in response to that, warmth blooming in her chest and incomprehensible tingles running throughout her being—a second later, she realizes Hope is still watching her with that expectant look, one that grows more and more unsure by the second.

“Yes!” Lizzie blurts out before she can stop herself, then immediately snaps her jaw shut as Hope’s confident smirk returns, a slight giggle escaping the brunette even whilst Lizzie glares. “I mean, um… Sure.”

“Smooth,” Hope observes bemusedly, and Lizzie pouts. 

“Shut up.”

⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠ ⟠

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> also here’s the link to my 


End file.
